1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is related to an apparatus for estimating a parameter of a fluid flowing in a tubular and in particular to a removable apparatus that may be coupled to the tubular at various locations.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the oil and gas industry it has become increasing important in recent years to obtain accurate measurements of one or more parameters of fluids flowing through a tubular, such as fluids produced by drilling operations. Current exemplary measurement devices for determine these parameters include Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) and Electronics Spin Resonance (ESR) analysis. Typically, the measurement device and its components are built into a section of the tubular designed for this purpose. The measurement device therefore is a permanent fixture of the tubular. However, operations may require determining fluid parameters at multiple locations of the tubular or at various tubular branches. Building measurement device at each location can become cumbersome and expensive. Therefore, the present disclosure provides a measurement device that can be applied at various locations of a tubular to determine a parameter of a fluid flowing therein.